gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
EOF/R-001A GunGrave
The EOF/R-001A GunGrave is the titular suit of Mobile Suit Gundam D.C.: Millenion. It's original pilot was Mikoto Sarutahiko, but she was killed during the War of Ouroburos. It's current pilot is Brandon Heat. Combat Characteristics GunGrave was designed as a major threat against The Wheel, as it's eyes were known for making people who stare into them feel uneasy. With the shield running on solar power, GunGrave is able to be protected by anything unless the shield is too damaged, but it will recharge when no damage is inflicted. It has Death Hauler chained to its arms, and is able to go inside Death Hauler as a layered shield and a ride as rockets are put everywhere to give it mobility. There are also guns scattered around Death Hauler, making it a weapon itself. It also carries the Demolition Shots, their types, and their ammo. There are also handles and switches to many things, like the handle in the back of Death Hauler that acts as holding Death Hauler as a Shield, and the switch to Hellhound Roar, or like the flip out handle on the right side of Death Hauler which is the default switch for the other Demolition Shots. Armaments *'Death Hauler' *'Beam Sabers' *'Beam Daggers' *'Vulcans' *'Vulcan Launcher' *'RPG Missile Launcher' *'Dual Guns: Cerberus' (Left Head & Right Head) The Guns are very special, as they carry thousands and thousands of hard, solid bullets. Only GunGrave and Death Hauler are able to carry Cerberus, Death Hauler being more heavier in comparison to just one, and GunGrave having the perfect hardness and strength to carry and fire them. *'Demolition Shot' The Demolition Shot was the most hostel weapon is GunGrave's arsenal, destroying any moving thing in one shot, depending on the type of Demo. Shot it was. **'One Shot' One Shot is the first type of Demolition Shot, shooting out a single missile if GunGrave is holding Death Hauler like a RPG Launcher. **'Fire Burst' Fire Burst is the second type of Demolition Shot, shooting out three missiles in three directions. **'Hellhound Roar' Hellhound Roar is the third type of Demolition Shot, four slots flipping out to reveal four homing missiles. They rocket up to the sky only for them to stop to reorient themselves to hit the target properly. **'Raging Inferno' Raging Inferno is the final type of Demolition Shot, Death Hauler being placed on the ground as the standard switch flips out. A pole sticks itself into the ground, with a rocket coming from the opposite side of Death Hauler turns on, spinning GunGrave around. Pulling the trigger results in an attack to all directions. It can be avoided by going up against cover. Systems *Seed System The Seed System is powered by solar power and gives the power to the Shield. *Mika System The Mika System is an EMP that takes out every energy source nearby. It was locked because it did a secondary affect: instant rusting, making everything easy to break and crack. History Trivia *The GunGrave is named after the series Gungrave and it's successor unit is named after the main character, Beyond the Grave. Category:After Destruction